bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorast Reviews
Rate Gorast from 1 to 5. 1: I love it. 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By Pros *Cool new mask: Looks like a mosquito and contributes towards an insect-like appearacne. *New claws: I still find them cool and make a change from the other Makuta as she is the only one to actually have these pieces as hands and look pretty good on her. *New wings: These pieces are good for MOCing and are slightly transparent, which fursther conributes towards the bug-like effect. *leg-feet connetion: A good source of pieces and again, good for MOCing. Cons *Matoran limbs: Seriously... This is a Makuta we're talking about, not a Matoran. *Height: She is pretty small. *Placement of wings: Doesn't really work very well. They get bent into all kinds of positions when you turn the arm. *Grey torso ruins the green-black color scheme *Nothing to cover up back, looks unfinished. *Neck: Too long *Too many arms: It's a good idea but maybe with a taller Makuta? Overview I would say Gorast is among one of Lego's weaker sets due to their attempt to make her look mutated, she ended up looking too mutated and it just looks a bit wrong now. 5/10 Review 2 Review for the light-sucking Makuta that is by Atukamakirk 2.9 Set Summary Gorast isn't your casual set you pick up at a store. She has two arms, a long stinger, and dog-like legs. All of her arms and legs use Av-Matoran limbs that cause major posing problems in Gorast. The second pair of arms are the worst to pose. They are pre-bent and to make it worse, her hands are put together in a tucked in fashion. This means every time you're posing those second pair of arms below her wings, you're posing all the points of articulation to the maximum. Her wings are new pieces that are attached to Gorast's top pair of arms dangle and wiggle a lot because of they're held by a two-axle circle rod. The top arms are easier to pose because of the different hands, but it still uses the same pre-bent arms. Her torso isn't any new to the rest of the Mistika sets. Gorast has an Inika torso facing backwards compared to the Inika sets. There are two modifications to the torso that include a Vahki pelvis to attach Gorast second pair of arms and the Shadow Matoran piece for her Matoran to attach on to. Gorast has an extremely simple head. She has a long neck that looks perfect on her. The neck uses a Toa Metru arm. Gorast's inside head just uses a 2008 hand piece and two orange Bohrok teeth. Then on top of her inside head goes on her mask. Her mask with her stinger is one piece. I believe it should have been more complex with the stinger as a separate piece. Legs and feet on Gorast aren't too different from Gorast's second pair of arms. There are the same legs and feet. The difference is the add-on of 2-limb connector between the foot and the leg/knee to make Gorast's legs look like they're a dog's hind legs. In Gorast's whole color scheme, she has lime green, black, and the gray on the torso that really destroys the whole scheme. Overall, she's kind of a folly of Lego. It seems it was a last minute set to create which led to the lack of innovation in this set. NOTICE: Limb pieces on Gorast can snap sometimes because of an error at Lego of plastic composition. (I already broke a few of mine already.) Pros *Good legs. *Decent neck *Long stinger! *4 arms *Good colors except the torso. * New and cool wing pieces *Resembles a fly Cons *Lack of innovation *Stinger isn't a separate piece *Simple head * Color scheme breaking torso that is gray *Bland Inika Torso *Second pair of arms are hard to pose *Pieces snap Overall It's a bad set. I wouldn't recommend Gorast. I'd give her a 3/10. Review 3 --Abc8920 18:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Gorast is one of the seven makuta to enter to karda nui to kill the toa nuva after they awoke mata nui. She was mutated after entering in the swamp of secrets, giving her an insect appareance and a light draining stinger. Let's see how this giant insect is set wise: Pros *Color scheme. *New mask in cool colors. *New claws. *New feet. *Insect looking makes her really look like mutated. *New transparent wings. Cons *Too much short. *Piecies may broke. Final thoughts I will give her 6/10. It's not a much good set, but comes with awesome parts. Really good if you are a MoCist and you like to make insectoid MoCs. Review 4 by User:Tuma55 Pros *The color is good *Wings make her look like a insect *Claws and feet make it feel like she was mutated Cons *Mask does not look like a Kanohi *Too short Final Thoughts Good set overall I give it 8 out 10. Review 5 By ''ThatDevil '' Pros *Actually looks like an insect *Awesome mask/head *Arms! x4 *Good looking feet *Claws *Colour scheme *Transparent wings Cons *Small size *Worst position of wings *Matoran legs/arms. Again? Why? *Neck length *Pieces snap (if you haven't figured that out in 4 reviews :P) *Grey torso piece ruins it *Good idea having the chest piece backwards, but not a good idea having it look like the has no spine! Overall/Summary Gorast is really good set for MOCing, and the design makes her look allot like an insect. :D! And that's it. The crappy (:O) lime coloured Matoran legs/arms break like there's no tomorrow. And the torso. No. Not happy with that. So, I give Gorast 6/10. *Good design *But bad legs, arms and torso Category:2008 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets